Programmable logic devices (PLDs) are a well-known type of integrated circuit that can be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the field programmable gate array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
One such FPGA, the Xilinx Virtex® FPGA, is described in detail in pages 3-75 through 3-96 of the Xilinx 2000 Data Book entitled “The Programmable Logic Data Book 2000” (hereinafter referred to as “the Xilinx Data Book”), published April, 2000, available from Xilinx, Inc., 2100 Logic Drive, San Jose, Calif. 95124. (Xilinx, Inc., owner of the copyright, has no objection to copying these and other pages referenced herein but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.) Young et al. further describe the interconnect structure of the Virtex FPGA in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,616, issued Jun. 22, 1999 and entitled “FPGA Repeatable Interconnect Structure with Hierarchical Interconnect Lines.”
Another such FPGA, the Xilinx Virtex®-II FPGA, is described in detail in pages 33-75 of the “Virtex-II Platform FPGA Handbook”, published December, 2000, available from Xilinx, Inc., 2100 Logic Drive, San Jose, Calif. 95124. And yet another such FPGA, the Xilinx Virtex-II Pro™ FPGA, is described in detail in pages 19-71 of the “Virtex-II Pro Platform FPGA Handbook”, published Oct. 14, 2002 and available from Xilinx, Inc., 2100 Logic Drive, San Jose, Calif. 95124.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. Other PLDs are programmed by applying a processing layer, such as a metal layer, that programmably interconnects the various elements on the device. These PLDs are known as mask programmable devices. PLDs can also be implemented in other ways, e.g., using fuse or antifuse technology. The terms “PLD” and “programmable logic device” include but are not limited to these exemplary devices, as well as encompassing devices that are only partially programmable.
For purposes of clarity, FPGAs are described below though other types of PLDs may be used. FPGAs may include one or more embedded microprocessors. For example, a microprocessor may be located in an area reserved for it, generally referred to as a “processor block.” Heretofore, performance of a design instantiated in programmably configurable circuitry of an FPGA (“FPGA fabric”) which communicated with an embedded microprocessor was evaluated at a high-level, namely performance monitoring has relied upon monitoring the design instantiated in the FPGA fabric with limited performance monitoring of supporting circuitry embedded in the FPGA, including performance monitoring of the embedded processor. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to understand performance issues within or at the level of interaction with an embedded processor in an FPGA.
Generally, monitoring of a processor block means use of specialized code that executes in the processor along with application code or a small number of specific hardware resources within the processor block itself. Monitoring performance of execution of an instruction using software monitoring code alone may not reach down to per-clock cycle behavior monitoring of the processor executing such instruction. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to monitor performance at a more real-time execution level during runtime of an instruction than software monitoring code alone.